Heart in a Box
by Ciega Chica
Summary: Daisuke was made by the Hikari as was Dark. What happens when these two meet? Prequel to Red Wing.


SEQUEL TO "RED WING"...but also...

PREQUEL TO "RED WING"!!

Heart in a Box

My earliest memories were of a stone castle; its halls sparse with no decoration or warmth. The only real people I ever saw were my creators the Hikari but no real love was I able to find from any of them either. My creator Haseo Hikari was my current master. He was always cold-eyed and never smiled.

Walking through the halls of the old castle people whispered and glared; hated and despised my heart was so heavy I felt that it would pull me to the floor at any moment. Even though their last name was Hikari there was never any light about or in them. What was the point of living then if all that awaited me in life was more pain then when I was created?

Clutching my ratty old teddy bear I leaned beside the door waiting for my master just as I did every day without fail. When the click of the opening door sounded I looked up to look into my master's cold blue eyes. Taking my hand none too gently he dragged me through the halls as I ran to keep up with his long footsteps. We approached a room with tall double doors that had beautiful swirls carved into it; the handles were made of gold and I wracked my brain to try and remember if I had ever seen this place before.

Yes, I began to remember now. This was the room where I was born. In the middle stood a table and sitting in one of the two seats was an ethereal man. His hair of pure white fell loosely around his shoulders and one violet eye and one gold eye looked over at him under those longs bangs. He was dressed in a show-offy long sleeved white shirt with a half shawl attached to the collar and tight black pants that contrasted strongly with the white of his hair and shirt.

My eyes widened in fright as I watched him continue to gaze at me in that strange assessing manner. My master sat in the chair on the other end and I immediately took my place beside him. I was expected to never sit down in any chair or to rest in any upholstery of any kind; even if I was tired I had to act as if I wasn't or I'd be beaten or starved for days on end. My master always told me that for my kind the floor was the most suitable and even that we didn't deserve.

I quieted my thoughts as the two began to speak to each other.

"You wanted to speak with me MR. Hikari" the man said in a drawling tone.

My master smirked "Yes I was actually hoping that you would take care of Pandora for me for a few days." My head snapped up when I heard my name.

The other man stared as if he had been insulted. "Excuse me? Do I look like a baby-sitter to you?" He raised one fine eyebrow and glared at my master.

"You will watch him while I am gone Touitsuyoku; if not there will be a sufficient price to pay when I get back" he said in a quiet deadly tone that he usually used on me when I did something wrong.

Touitsuyoku's face was a mask to me; impassive and dark. He said nothing for awhile. I fidgeted slightly, anxiously. Then seeing as he'd have to respond sooner or later he said with a careful shrug "Sure but if the kid gets in my way or does something hateful I swear I'll kick him out of this place to go find someone who actually cares" he scowled.

My face fell; something in me had been hoping that this man would be different; that he wouldn't treat me the way the Hikari did for I could tell he was not one of them.

"Very well then; I will be back after two weeks. Also there is something else I would like to talk about to you in private before I go." He turned to me "Pandora wait outside the door for me" he turned back to the white haired man and waited for me to leave. Quickly crossing the stone floor I opened the heavy door and lay down against the wall on the floor.

I felt miserable; they hadn't fed me yet today and I was horribly tired from helping my master with tasks last night that could only be done in the moonlight for some reason. I sighed and lifted my teddy bear named Dark up so I could look into its black button eyes. He was a standardized teddy bear I guess with black fur and a small yellow bow that was hard to recognize as a bow anymore. The fur was also very dirty from him being left outside or thrown in mud. No one had ever bothered to wash him either because he belonged to me and no one dared touch anything that had to do with me except my master.

But it didn't matter; Dark had been with me through everything and I loved him with all my heart. Even though he couldn't talk back to me I loved him. I rubbed my face against Dark's and grinned imagining him saying how much he loved me. I giggled at the imaginary voice and said thank you when suddenly the door opened.

I quickly jumped up but not fast enough; a fist hit my cheek hard. I fell against the wall and struggled to stand not wanting to show my weakness to my master or else I'd be punished again. I barely found the strength to stand as I hung my head without looking at my master knowing that this was proper behavior. He nodded at me and walked away down the hall without glancing back.

When I felt his presence disappear I looked up and with wide eyes realized that I was all alone. I shivered and felt another presence; it was different and just as cold though. There stood Toitsuyoku in front of the door. He was staring at me with his mismatched eyes; I was uncomfortable with his gaze but I hid it well.

He cocked his head at me and scowled "First things first kid I am NOT repeat NOT your baby-sitter and I expect you to be able to take care of yourself without me having to be around to watch you." My eyes widened but I nodded in consent after all I wasn't allowed to disobey so whatever this man ordered me to do I had to.

"Good I'm glad we've come to a mutual agreement" he sneered "Now go outside and play or do something of the like." He made a shooing motion at me with his hand and I turned and obediently walked through the maze of halls to where the door to outside was.

Reaching up I turned the knob and stepped outside. The outside wasn't really any different than the inside. The Hikari family lived on the top of a very large mountain in an estate that spanned acres. It was foggy most of the time but when it wasn't the view was breathtaking. Today it seemed I wouldn't be seeing that view though. I knew I could fly away from this terrible place at any moment but what would the point be? I couldn't survive on my own and the bond that is created between me and my master tied me to these grounds so that I couldn't leave anyway.

I sighed feeling the cold wind ruffle my scarlet red hair. I shivered and hugged Dark closer to my body for warmth. Slowly wandering off the stone porch I slowly made my way towards the greenhouse on the far side of the castle. It was made of fine green glass and inside many different fruits, vegetables, flowers, and herbs were grown. I looked around first before sneaking in and stopping in front of a small strawberry plant. The juicy red berries were small and not quite ripe yet but I took a bite of one anyways since I was hungry and the strawberries were the most delicious.

Smacking my lips I try to feed Dark some and I grin when the juice drips down to settle into his fur making it sticky. Giggling I eat a pepper from a green pepper plant next to the strawberry one. Then before I can get caught I sneak back outside and hurry off towards the front door again. Quickly looking around I see no one and I begin to play with Dark.

First I weave a small halo made of grass and place it on Dark's head. I giggle again.

"Oh Dark you look so handsome with that sparkling crown on your head. Oh is that real gold? And oh oh is that real diamond!?" Another giggle and I continue to monologue to my teddy bear. "It's really quite beautiful; are you going to be wearing it to our wedding!?"

Pause

"Oh is that so!? I can't wait Dark I'm so happy that you love me!!" I stopped suddenly; Lady Risa stood not too far from me on the porch staring at me. I blush; a red that rivals even my hair.

I bow quickly; I'm not allowed to be disrespectful. "Ah I'm very sorry m'lady if I disturbed you. I'll go somewhere else if you mind my presence." As well as not being disrespectful I was also never allowed to actually speak in the presence of a Hikari but with Risa it was different. She let me speak.

Lady Risa however merely shakes her head and motions for me to come to her. I don't hesitate and immediately go to stand in front of her. She leans down on her knees so that she can look me in the eye.

Lady Risa is the nicest of all the Hikari's and in secret she is kind to me. Occasionally she has even played games with me and Dark but both times we were caught by Haseo. Her eyes are like faceted sapphires and I smile at them because their full of warmth without the coldness of ice like the rest of the Hikari's. In her blue knee-length cotton dress with white stripes and a bow for a belt she looks like a rich country girl unlike me in my dirty rags. Compared to her I'm only a peasant.

However she smiles at me and even embraces me. "Oh Pandora" she started "you can be so cute sometimes." Her smile becomes sad "I've come to say good-bye to you Pandora." I stare at her not comprehending.

Her smile disappears "I'm leaving forever Pandora; I finally got the elders to agree with my desire to teach in an art school at the foot of the mountain. I'm so sorry!" and she suddenly let's go and runs off to the gateway at the far end of the drive. I ran after her in a panic but the coach drives off and I'm left there tears running down my cheeks, clutching the iron bars of the gate, as I watch the closest thing to a friend disappear forever beyond the bend in the road.

Three days after the goodbye of Risa I was wandering once again the chilly hallways. I sighed. Now I was truly alone. Everything seems bleaker, grayer. I stop to look at my master's door with its faded gold paint and it takes me a few minutes to remember he's not coming out. Turning away I wonder what to do next and that's when I see Toitsuyoku sauntering down the hallway towards me. I hastily smooth my face over so that I don't show any feeling that could get me hurt as an excuse for insolence.

He stops beside me and I can't help but show faint surprise. Glaring down at me he scowls "I thought I told you to go somewhere where I couldn't see you kid."

I quail under his stare and I almost try to say that he hadn't actually said that but I hold my tongue and hope that he goes away. However he merely continues to gaze at me and I squeeze Dark unconsciously. Immediately Toitsuyoku catches the slight movement with his gold and wine red eyes, snatching Dark right out of my hands!

"GIVE HIM BACK!" I shout before I can stop myself. I blanch and cover my mouth quickly before I can say anything else but it's too late. Toitsuyoku's eyes turned hard and he hit me hard in the stomach.

I opened my eyes against the pain to see him dangling Dark by one dirty paw with an expression that made my heart constrict but I said nothing. He sneered at me and growled "Well what's wrong? You were yelling before; what's got your tongue tied?" He laughed; a laugh that made me for the first time want to hit someone else. "I'm beginning to think you don't care about the poor thing."

I scream inwardly and jump up trying to grab it but he just laughs at my efforts and soon I'm crying so hard that I don't care if I'm punished; I just don't want him to hurt my poor Dark!

After awhile I grow tired and my shoulders slump. Touitsuyoku stares at me like I'm a piece of filth on his shoe. I sniffle and try hard to stop crying but the tears keep coming. No one cares and no one every will. Suddenly a light thump sounds in front of me and looking up I see Dark laying on the floor. I gasp and instantly grab him tightly to my chest, my tears soaking his fur as he gazes at me with beautiful black eyes.

Eventually I look up and see Touitsuyoku staring at me from the opposite wall. I shiver and he cocks his head as if puzzled by the movement. Then he shakes his head and sighs. The strangest words I've ever heard begin coming from his mouth.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that but I've been a little off for the past couple of days. You know how it is living with the Hikari's; half my time is spent stealing works of art from the outside world that can compete with theirs." He shoved his pale, delicate hands in his pockets and frowned at me. "At least that's my job; what about you kid?"

By now I am terribly confused with his strange mannerisms. To tell the truth I actually wish that he would suddenly start yelling so that I would at least have something familiar to react to.

Finding my voice I asked him "What do you mean?" I sounded so small and timid that I automatically winced.

The man rolled his eyes. "Your job" he paused "y'know what did the Hikari make you for?" He shrugged his shoulders.

I blink. Then blink again. My job? That was what he wanted to know?

Scuffing my shoe on the gray-blue stone I say as bold as I dare "I store magic for the other art works and for Masters. I'm like a recording that keeps the history and any other information about the Masters stored safely away from prying eyes." I didn't add the fact that when the Masters died each one was transformed into a spirit with my magic and lived inside my box. That was the way the history and other information was actually kept. I could remember anything and everything I was told down to the letter as long as my box was in tact.

Touitsuyoku's eye brow rose and I briefly wondered how he could do that and whether I could too.

"Well it sounds better than what I do." He sighed and shook his head. "How 'bout I see you tomorrow kid? I'm a bit exhausted; I think I'll hit the hay." Then he strode away down the hall and disappeared from sight.

A few days later I was playing outside for the first time in a while. I had been avoiding doing so because of the memory of Risa's leaving. I still wish she hadn't gone but she seemed so happy that I just couldn't summon the heart to despise her. So instead I played with Dark and pretended to have a tea party with him then a ball and then I tried pretending he was a dog and making him learn commands. Dark laughed all the while and I was happy for once.

It was around midday when Touitsuyoku found me outside the green house throwing Dark up in the air and catching him. I was pretending that Dark had just won a fencing match and I was helping him celebrate by throwing him up into the air. Dark told me he liked the feeling of the air beneath him but since he didn't have wings he missed the feeling. He begged me to fly with him but I knew I wasn't allowed and refused. He was sulking still but my hurling him into the air made him tolerant of my refusal.

"Hey sport what'cha doin'?" I stopped throwing Dark around and turned to look at the blonde, violet and gold eyed, man. After a week with him his moods still confused me. One day he would be spiteful and mean and then the next he'd be bright and cheerful, making jokes and laughing. He was nothing like the other embodied artworks whose emotions were usually set in stone. He seemed almost human and sometimes it disturbed me.

"Playing with Dark" I responded carefully just in case his mood turned volatile. The man just nodded however and grinned. "I know why don't we make him King of a Castle eh?" He then proceeded to build a small makeshift castle that looked more like a mud hut. As a finishing touch he stuck a twig in the top and gestured at it with palms up. "Tadaaa" he chuckled. I blinked not sure what to make of this.

"Hmmm" he rubbed his chin thoughtfully, his eyes narrowed at the lump of dirt. Suddenly he snapped his fingers, his eyes bright with mischief, and pointed at the "castle" with one long index finger. A bright purple spark jumped from the appendage to the sculpture and suddenly there in between them was a mini castle complete with turrets, towers, battlements, and snapping flags. I stared in horror; he had just disobeyed the main master's orders of never to use magic although perhaps Touitsuyoku had special permission; with his moods, however, I wasn't so sure.

As I thought this one of the Hikari came striding out from the REAL castle. His cold blue eyes were slitted in anger as he took in the both of us and the castle in between. What I wasn't expecting, however, was that he suddenly had me by the scruff of my neck. I wasn't the one at fault!

The Hikari master didn't care however and dragged me roughly through the corridors ignoring Touitsuyoku's calls and brought me to the dark flogging room. I shuddered as he pulled off my ragged shirt and made me face the wall with my hands braced in front of me. I already have many scars from previous offenses but this one was the worst. It lasted for minutes and silent tears coursed down my cheeks before long. He just sneered and pulled my shirt back on pushing me outside and shutting the door.

He turned to my tear stained face and spoke coldly. "You know magic is forbidden to you Pandora. Never do such a thing again or I will be reporting your behavior to your master and I doubt he will let you off as lightly as I have." My eyes were wide at that and I gulped. Master's punishments were never pleasant. I wouldn't disobey again.

For days I didn't see any sign of Touitsuyoku and wondered whether he was avoiding me for what I'd done. I'd already convinced myself that it was I who had done it and not him. After all a superior never made mistakes only a lowly nobody like me.

So when I did see him three days before Master's return I was shocked. What happened from that meeting will forever haunt me.

I was sitting in the Art room when he found me. He just poked his golden haired head in and stared at me with his odd eyes. I stared back and how it happened I'm not sure but he sat next to me! I could have leapt with joy at this acceptance!

"Hey sorry about what happened. I had no idea he'd punish you and not me. My reputation for disobedience isn't exactly unknown so I thought…" He rubbed the back of his head looking ashamed and embarrassed.

I smiled though. I had never been apologized to before and it felt good. Much better than I had thought it would.

"Anyways" he whispered "why not try some of your own magic. Just for kicks" he whispered with a wink when my eyes widened.

"Are you crazy" I hissed. "I'm sure there's a reason for me not to do magic and besides why are you being so nice to me anyways?" my eyes narrowed. This horrible man had to be deceiving me for sure. No one had ever been this nice to me before.

Touitsuyoku suddenly looked even more ashamed than before. "I'm really sorry about the way I treated you but it was expected of me, though I've got no clue why. You're not exactly volatile like some of the creations around here. To me you're even pretty cute; like a little brother or something. Besides the Hikari's were watching us at first but then they left us alone. Why else would I make that castle for you?"

I shrugged.

"Anyways I showed you my magic can you show me some of yours?

A nasty feeling settled at the bottom of my stomach and I glanced at him uncertainly. Was he being serious? Sure I had no idea why I was forbidden magic but it had to be for some reason? Sure I wasn't volatile in manner but in magic? Maybe there was something wrong with me?

"Pleeeeeeeeeease"

Inwardly I cringed. That look was soooo cute. Maybe even more adorable than Dark. This guy sure reminded me of him enough; perhaps my bear had somehow become a magical being. Unable to take it any longer I gave in and decided on something small. Maybe a ball of lightning. That wouldn't be too bad, would it?

I closed my eyes and began to draw in the electricity around me. The crackling energy drifted lazily through the air and into my palm swirling and creating a sphere of violet energy. I heard Touitsuyoku gasp and that's when everything went wrong.

I lost my concentration. I wasn't used to focusing so hard on my power and so I lost control. The magic lashed out in powerful waves at the nearest thing: Touitsuyoku.

He gasped in horror at the same time that I screamed for him to run but it was in vain. The lightning surrounded him entering him and lighting him in a wave of violet fire. I couldn't breathe. My heart stopped as he screamed in pain and now tears began to pour down my cheeks. I rushed to use my magic to try and stop his pain but it was too late. The damage was done.

When the fire began to die and the smoke began to curl away from the body—bodies…That's right. The magic had split Touitsuyoku in two.

Just as my master walked in.

I stared up at him and into his cold eyes. There were filled with something else now though: hatred. And no wonder. Look at what I had done. The only one to ever say a kind word since Lady Risa left.

He said not a word to me and bent down to take the split halves of Touitsuyoku's pulse. One was a long haired blonde; the other a wild, violet haired man.

I sat glumly as my master called in others of the Hikari clan to take the two away. Then he turned to me.

"Come"

I did not respond, merely followed as he set off down the corridor. At the end was the huge doors that led to the room in which I had first been handed to Touitsuyoku but the inside was different this time.

At the back of the room was a stand made from pure crystal that shined with an unearthly light but it was nothing compared to what rested on top.

A beautiful black box emboss with strange figures of gold and ruby; amethyst and sapphire. There was a lock upon it skillfully crafted from pure diamond. My heart immediately froze. Confusion swirled in me…Why?

I ripped my gaze away just in time to see my master pull a black obsidian key from his pocket and place it in the lock. I shivered as it clicked open, hugging my arms against the sudden chill that was gripping my heart.

Suddenly my master grabbed me and forced my hand upon the lock. I screamed for the second time that day as crimson feathers burst forth from my back and blood spattered the floor and walls. I gasped and sobbed from the pain but it wasn't over yet.

The diamond of the lock began to melt and liquefy. It oozed down my hand and along my arm to my back where my wings now extended. They wrapped around them slowly tightening, locking away my magic, my life. And finally I understood.

Gazing up once more into my master's eyes I examined his icy visage; a horrible rage and grief seizing me.

As a powerful magical being I couldn't be killed…

…but I could be imprisoned.

The End Continued in Red Wing


End file.
